Desejo
by Sy.P
Summary: Malice Mizer slash PWP fic! NC17 nesse treco! Gackt e Mana sozinhos num apartamento de hotel...ONESHOT


**Autora:** Sy.P

**Gênero:** **Yaoi, Lemon, PWP ( não curte não lê) **

**Shipper:** Gackt x Mana (Malice Mizer)

**Aviso: **além do gênero, que tá bem especificadinho ali em cima ¬¬´ , o Kami não tá morto nessa fic, tá? XD

**

* * *

****I – Desejo...**

Andavam pela sala, apenas se observavam. A língua deslizava insinuante pelos lábios carmim do moreno enquanto o mesmo dava a volta por trás do sofá vermelho.

O loiro sorriu malicioso. Os cabelos compridos e graciosamente cacheados descendo pelos ombros presos em mechas por fitas azul cobalto.

O moreno levou uma das mãos ao tórax acariciando-se por sobre as roupas. Os cabelos rebeldes desciam até a altura do queixo, divididos em mechas desiguais e espetavam-se nas pontas. Usava um colete de couro e um short minúsculo que denunciava demais seu estado físico completamente exitado. A meia arrastão cobria as coxas bem torneadas e desaparecia dentro das botas pretas.

Camui levou o indicador à boca e começou a chupá-lo provocante. Mana gemeu. Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios pintados de azul enquanto os olhos vidrados na performance do moreno. Apoiou-se numa cadeira temendo desfalecer. Por que não se aproximava logo? O vestido lhe parecia tão pesado. De repente o espartilho o deixava sem ar.

Camui deu a volta no móvel com leveza e sensualidade chegando até a cadeira onde o loiro encontrava-se apoiado. Os cachinhos dourados brilhando a luz do fogo da lareira. Os olhos azuis vidrados desejosos. Levou a mão ao rosto do mais baixo e aproximou-se tomando a boca do guitarrista na sua. As línguas batalhavam por espaço nos recantos das bocas enquanto o vocalista deslizou a outra mão pelo corpo menor e enlaçou-o pela cintura, puxando-o, colando-o ao corpo.

Gemeram baixinho entre o beijo sufocante enquanto cambaleavam até o sofá. A cada passo que Camui dava para trás era uma peça a menos no vestuário do guitarrista. Teve alguma dificuldade com o espartilho mas logo o desatou, puxando o loiro colado a ele. O peito nu contra o ainda coberto pelo colete.

Mana tinha o vestido preso nos quadris. A saia longa lhe atrasando os movimentos. Puxou o zíper do colete preto do moreno e arrancou-o sem cerimônia. Desceu a mão pelo abdome desenhado e parou-a sobre o membro do vocal precionando-o.

O garoto gemeu alto e longamente empurrando o quadril contra a mão quente do loiro. Movimentava o quadril levemente causando uma deliciosa fricção enquanto abria os últimos botões do vestido do outro, logo empurrando a saia para baixo. A mesma deslizou pelas pernas longas e torneadas acomodando-se no chão.

Mana encontrava-se completamente nu agora. Os olhos claros fecharam-se. Os cílios longos enfeitando-os, os lábios coloridos entreabertos em um gemido mudo, as mão nas costas e pescoço do moreno enquanto o mesmo esfregava-se contra seu corpo nu. Os sexos rígidos roçando um no outro ocasionando arrepios.

Camui desceu os lábios pelo pescoço claro do amante enquanto apertava-lhe as nádegas e comprimia-o contra o próprio corpo. Um longo gemido deixou os lábios cheios do loiro enquanto agarrava-se mais ao vocalista.

Sem mais agüentar o "aperto" da situação, o moreno desceu as mãos até o short abrindo-o e descendo-o pelas pernas juntamente com a meia. Arrancou as botas e logo estava também nu. Voltou a agarrar o loiro. Puxou-o para seu colo. As pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura. O calor e excitação aumentando vertiginosamente enquanto apertavam-se.

Deitou-os no sofá. Mana por baixo, o moreno entre suas pernas. O loiro gemia e remexia-se agarrando as almofadas enquanto Camui descia os lábios por seu peito liso, tomando os mamilos nos lábios, chupando-os com indecência. Desceu a língua pelo abdome e virilha. Ofegou sobre o membro excitado do guitarrista e sorriu sacana. Beijou-lhe fortemente o interior da coxa.

Mana contorceu-se gemendo baixinho. Camui ficou a apreciá-lo. A face corada. Os olhos azuis, agora mais escuros, semicerrados. Lábios pintados, entre abertos e ofegantes. Mãos crispadas nas almofadas. O peito subia e descia rápido, rápido. As pernas abertas, a visão do paraíso. Os cabelos longos espalhavam-se nas almofadas como aureola.

Mana encarou o moreno mas apenas pode ver a cabeça castanha sumindo entre suas pernas e a língua áspera e úmida a penetrá-lo sem piedade. Gemeu e conteve um grito. Sua excitação era tamanha que tremia muito tentando segurar o gozo.

- Pa... Para... Gackt...Eu não...

O moreno sorriu e "subiu" rapidamente pelo corpo menor voltando a tomar-lhe a boca com ardor e necessidade. O guitarrista já na agüentava mais e ao sentir o moreno posicionando-se em sua entrada agarrou-o pelo pescoço, sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- Te quero... Agora. Me tomaaa...Agora!

Camui segurou-lhe o quadril e, afundando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro, tomou-o enquanto aspirava o doce perfume de seus cabelos e ouvia a mais bela melodia que eram seus gemidos. Parou ao encontrar-se inteiramente envolvido pelo corpo menor. Voltou a beijá-lo com sofreguidão enquanto esperava que se acostumasse a invasão.

Mana moveu-se levemente sob o corpo forte. Gemeu baixinho implorando por movimento. O moreno começou a tão prazerosa "dança". Os movimentos intensificavam-se e tornavam-se cada vez mais rápidos à medida que o fim aproximava-se.

Banhados em suor, gemiam desconexos, as mãos deslizando pelos corpos. Mana jogou a cabeça para trás e êxtase quando o moreno tomou-lhe o membro nas mãos, estimulando-o.

Logo já era impossível controlar as ações. Os corpos tremiam e amavam-se mais e mais. Em segundos foram jogados no precipício mais profundo que é o alívio. Gemidos soltaram-se dos lábios e foram contidos pelos mesmos em beijos sufocantes.

Camui caiu sem forças sobre o corpo menor ajeitando-se na curva do pescoço pálido.

- Levante-se. – o loiro falou frio. Um risco pesaroso na voz.

Camui fitou-o nos olhos. Carinho era o que transparecia neles. Carinho e amizade.

- Anda Gackt... Se o Kami vê isso ele...

- Ele me mata... Mas ele não vai ver. – suspirou. – Ele não ta aqui.

- Gackt...

- Só por uma noite Mana... Seja inteiramente meu só por uma noite. Me deixa dormir assim.

O loiro voltou a acomodar-se nas almofadas do sofá enquanto considerava a proposta. Acabaram por adormecer logo.

Não era apenas a atração, mas isso seria guardado e, em breve, esquecido.

**

* * *

owari(?)

* * *

N/A:** Olá! Demorei mais alguns séculos pra pensar em postar essa aqui mas cá está. Um pequeno aviso… Eu não tinha em mente continuar isso aqui, mas como uma pessoinha especial andou me "sugerindo" que fizesse uma continuação, eu comecei uma (e não terminei --´). E só a título de curiosidade, estou com preguiça de terminar e postar, então manifestem-se a respeito, aí quem sabe minha preguiça vá embora né? 

**Sy.P**

**PS: **Estava ouvindo essas músicas durante a produção desse troço aqui xP

Thoughts of a dying atheist – Muse

Transylvanian Concubine – M.Manson + Rasputina

System – C. Bennington

só pra entar no clima )


End file.
